


Watch Me Burn (for you)

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: UUUUUnico：太太太太，想看Newt被部长视奸着青涩的自摸（血）——对不起好像不是很青涩（slut!Newt爱好者没救了endersus：佔有慾極強的部長吃醋！——这个有！饭团子：高空驾驶？野外作业？喜欢看到难以自持的Newt~——不是高空也不是野外（或者也可以算野外？XDDDD），是半公共场合警告：D/s undertone，双方同意的物化用语





	Watch Me Burn (for you)

Newt在试第三套衣服的时候，Percival沉着脸走了进来。

“我忘了每到年末Bartholomew这儿都会有很多人。”他语气不佳地说道，“我受够了。”

“Well，我早就说了我不需要那么多新衣服。”Newt从镜子里看了他一眼，又低头将刚扣上的时髦的细条纹修身马甲的纽扣解开，“不是说我不感激你的这份心意，但我们可以现在就离开，家里的确安静多了。”

“什么？我在魔法部工作，Newt，我不在乎人群。我受够了的是他们盯着你看的眼神。”

Percival说得理所当然，但Newt脸红了。

“啊，那，那肯定是你想多了…”

“我不瞎，谢谢。”

试衣间内部的空间比外面看起来要大得多，面对着全身镜的另一边甚至还放了一张看起来就很昂贵的皮沙发。Percival坐到了上面，看着Newt。

“我不知道原来你也是会吃醋的人。”Newt试图开玩笑降低他脸颊的温度。

“我不是，”MACUSA的安全部部长抱着双臂，一只手的食指弯曲着随意地搭在下唇，墨色的眼睛端详着Newt，“直到遇见了你。”

他能这样毫不费力地将一个普通的动作变得如此性感，实在是不公平。更别提总是一脸严肃的他冷不丁地说出这样的话，叫Newt如何招架？

他放弃了搭话。确定自己的脸更红了。马甲已经被完全解开，他正准备脱下的时候，身后传来命令。

“马甲留着。把裤子脱了。”

他呼吸一滞，抬头在镜子里对上身后男人射向他的目光。

他认得这个语气，这个神情。

“Percy……”试衣间里的温度仿佛瞬间上升了至少十度，他突然有种喘不过气来的感觉。

“你听到我说的了。还有，把衬衫也解开。”

他根本无从抗拒。

Newt慢慢抬起手，开始解衬衫的扣子。黑发巫师的视线一刻也没离开他，而另一头的Newt却有点扛不住了。

“看着我。”他看向一边的瞬间，Percival命令的声音就再次响起，引得他受惊吓般立刻转回了视线。

他脱下外裤后，发现Percival不知何时已在他身后变出一把面对着沙发的椅子。

“坐下。”

Newt咽了咽口水，顺从地照做了。

“把内裤脱了，腿分开。”

“Percy，这里，外面……”虽然手指已捏上内裤的边缘，但Newt还是忍不住试图求饶。

“不要让我说第二遍，亲爱的。”

他的声音低沉，语气直接干脆，带着不容辩驳的色彩，引来Newt喉咙里一声细微的呜咽。粽发男人的眼睛已经湿润，他颤抖着睫毛弯腰脱下内裤，然后慢慢分开腿，双手向后撑在椅子上。他知道（遵循本能）用手挡住两腿之间的部位不会让Percival感到高兴。

“好孩子。”Percival喉头滚动，对Newt的夸赞就好像甜蜜的糖果，让他几乎感到生理上的愉悦。

顺着他敞开的上衣，可以看到那片红晕蔓延到了胸口；再往下，就会发现他颜色漂亮的阴茎已经半硬——只是因为Percival的命令。

“自己做，我要看到你把自己玩到射出来。”

这不是Percival第一次对他提这样的要求，但是是第一次在这样的（公共）场合，带着这样特殊的意味……

思及此，Newt有种想要羞晕过去的冲动，但他没有忘记之前Percival的指令，仍努力地与男人保持着对视，虽然他眼眶发酸，视野也变得模糊。

他想要做一个好孩子，他想听到更多的来自Percival的称赞，那让他全身暖洋洋的。

手还没碰到阴茎，Newt就已低低地喘息起来。他将修长的手指放进嘴里，弄得湿润后再握住自己的根部，然后不紧不慢地撸到了顶端，那里流出的前液让他的手指更湿了，他忍不住用大拇指揉弄了一下敏感的伞盖，腰胯随之不自禁地往上扭动了一下，同时他咬着下唇发出舒服的哼吟。

Newt一向学得很快，他已经不用Percival的提醒，很快身体进入状态后，就自觉地将另一只手的手指含进嘴里舔湿，往下又汲取了一些不断涌出的前液，接着再往下探到了臀瓣之间那最私密的部位，沿着穴口揉弄起来。

他舔了舔嘴唇，一边继续撸弄他的阴茎，一边缓慢却没有暂停地直接将两根手指插进了他下面的小洞。

“有个小家伙已经没耐心了。”Percival哑着嗓子说。

Newt望着他的美丽灰绿色眼睛几乎眯成了一条缝，眨了眨眼后一滴被下身感官刺激出的泪水划过脸颊。

“唔…Percy…感觉好棒…～呀——”Newt插进自己身体里的手指很快找到了那处能激起强烈快感的按钮——根据他身体突然紧绷然后剧烈颤抖的反应，和拔高的呻吟来看。

“再用力点揉那里，再叫大声一点，让他们听见。”

Newt像是突然反应过来，吸着气再次咬住了嘴唇，但Percival皱起的眉头让他又立刻放开了——他只好大口喘气来抑制自己想要尖叫的冲动。

“你实在是太美了，宝贝。”Percival仍保持着游刃有余的坐姿，只是目光灼灼的双瞳泄漏着他激烈的情绪，还有双腿间鼓起的一大包昭示着眼前香艳画面对他的影响。“我不喜欢外面那些人看你的眼神，我不喜欢他们妄想着触碰属于我的东西。”

“他们…嗯唔….不，不让…他们碰…”为了更好地保持平衡Newt双脚抬起踩在了椅子边缘，两腿也随之分得更开了，他无力地靠在椅背上，两手越发卖力地在两腿间动作，取悦着自己——但更多的是取悦Percival。

“是Percy的……啊啊——”

“再说一遍，你是谁的？”

“呜……是你的…嗯啊…Newt是Percy的——”

“没错。”喘着气，Percival的声音里也带上了难以压抑的狂热，“哦，Newt，我的宝贝，我的乖男孩，你表现的非常好…”

“You are daddy’s perfect sweet little harlot——”

Newt显然被他的话刺激得不行了。他放开了肿胀充血的阴茎，转而去揉搓掐弄自己敏感的乳头——一般这是Percival的工作——没过五秒他便哭叫着挺着小腹射了出来，粘稠的白浊还有一些溅到了衬衣和马甲上。

“……对不起，我把衣服弄脏了…”

等他回过神来，他已经被男人从背后压在了镜子上，他能感受到一长条坚硬的火热隔着薄薄布料挤在他的臀缝间。

“别担心，甜心，我会给你买一套新的——现在，我要把你弄得更脏。”

 

END


End file.
